The embodiments herein relate generally to devices the permit engagement of a user and aquatic wildlife.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no way to arrange clear swimming pool within a second swimming pool to support aquatic wildlife and humans with some degree of physical separation with no visual separation. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,696 issued to Chartier; U.S. Patent Application 2013/0180042 filed by Guridi; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,675 issued to Dongo.
Chartier teaches an apparatus that produces a sheet waterfall for a swimming pool or spa, but does not teach multiple levels in the swimming pool or spa. Guridi teaches a wildlife discovery swimming pool but only a small portion of the bottom surface is transparent. Dongo teaches fiberoptic illumination for a swimming pool waterfall unit. Embodiments of the disclosed invention improve on these technologies as indicated below.